projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Quotes - Dante
Dante Intro *Should we get this party started baby! *This one looks tougher than I expected. *Looks like we've got trouble. *I see. This should be a fun party. *Just cut loose. I won't hold you back. *Let's rock, baby! *Sounds fun. Don't let me down, okay? *Alright, let's have some fun. *I'll let you be the hero. Have fun! *Well, at least we won't be bored. Special Attack *Devils must die! *Name's Dante. Don't forget it. *Let's finish this with a finale. *Sleep well, baby! *Finish 'em, Ebony and Ivory! Support Attack *Here comes the star of the show! *Let's make this cool! *Just in time for the party! *Demitri, you can have this. *We'll finish things. *It's show time! Victory *Not bad. I hope our next fight goes this smoothly. *Heh, I was expecting a bit more of a workout. *I like your enthusiasm. *The real party is just getting started. *Just take it easy. The real fun is still to come. *Looks like the party's over. That was pretty fun. Demitri Intro *As you will. Let the sabbath commence. *This too is part of what it means to be a true noble. *This shall keep the boredom away for a time at least. *I shall place the brand of the defeated upon your soul. *I shall show you the bloody rose that only blooms in darkness... *I thirst for blood tonight! *It seems I have no choice but to humor you. *The night is still young... Let us enjoy ourselves. *Feel my dark aura! *Now you shall experience the strength of a noble. *Hmph, I suppose this will be slightly enjoyable. Special Attack *Dante, I'll let you take the limelight. *You can repent in hell later. *Time for the main dish. *Let's wrap this up. Support Attack *Dante, don't be late. *Let me help. *We're doing this for you. *You brought this on yourself. *You should thank us. *It's meal time. Multi Attack *So, time for you to dance. *Listen to the melody of the devil. *Let's wrap up this ball. *So, shall we have some fun? *I feel a dark presence. *Become enveloped in the darkness of night. Victory *The price for aspiring beyond your station is high... *...Disgraceful! *This is how battles should unfold, don't you agree? *Hmm, it seems the battle has disturbed my hair... *Is that all? The night is still young. *Only I am fit to rule the darkness and its denizens. Paired Characters Intro *'Dante': Let's party! Time for some fun. Demitri: As you will. Let the sabbath commence. *'Demitri': Show me the power of the legendary swordsman... Dante: In order to become a legend, I'd have to retire first. *'Dante': C'mon babies! Let's rock! Demitri: Come on, let's play... *'Demitri': Stay still and accept my bite... Dante: Seriously? I'd thought you'd be more picky. *'Dante': Hope you don't mind if I steal the show, Demitri. Demitri: Hmph, you act as if I'm just here to make you look good. Victory *'Demitri': Ha ha ha... Bow down before me! Dante: Very good, Mr. Vampire. *'Dante': It's the exciting things that make life fun, eh? Demitri: I agree. But only on a quiet night. *'Dante': How about making a meal of this one? Demitri: Are you mocking me, Dante? Solo Characters Alisa Intro *'Demitri': An artificial human. I suppose you can wield electricity, too? Alisa: I'm sorry, but I only have my chainsaws, and my head can explode. Dante: That's more than enough, Alisa. Just make sure you don't drop your head, okay? Arthur Intro *'Dante': One of the pioneers of devil hunting... I’m looking forward to seeing a legend in action. Arthur: My lance is pretty stylish, you know! Hahaha! Demitri: Why am I always surrounded by hunters? Bahn Intro *'Demitri': There truly is no greater pleasure than fighting to the death. Bahn: You said it, big guy! Brawling is the best! Dante: Man, this is going to be a crazy party. Batsu Intro *'Batsu': Yeah! I'm on fire! You know the feeling, right Mr. Vampire? Demitri: The foolish hotheadedness of youth. Take care of who you speak to! Dante: How about both of you hotheads cool down a bit? Bruno Intro *'Demitri': Combat bores me if it is not elegant and refined. Bruno: I think elegant is probably the last word anyone would use to describe me. Dante: Mops, pepper, and clocks…I don’t think even I could pull that off with style. Devilotte Intro *'Dante': I guess I should probably try to show what I can do in front of a princess. Devilotte: I like your attitude. I’ll you remake you two as a gorgeous devil and a muscle-bound onion! Demitri: Would you care to try repeating that, little girl? Flynn Intro *'Demitri': A knight from the medieval era. Not much has changed about appearances I can see. Flynn: I think my image of vampires has changed a bit. Dante: I don’t think it’s fair to other vampires to use him a standard example. Heihachi Intro *'Heihachi': The blood of this young body is boiling! You want to try some? Gahaha! Demitri: I’ll pass. It goes against my sense of aesthetics. Dante: C’mon, you shouldn’t be so picky, Demitri. Not that that’s a sight I want to see, though. Imca Intro *'Demitri': What could possibly make a young girl like you fight? Imca: Vengeance. It's all I have. Dante: Vengeance, eh? Give it up. It never leads to anything. Juri Intro *'Juri': A vampire? Don't get any of your stinky breath on me! Demitri: Insolent little...! Dante, this woman... Dante: Heh, well at least she didn't try to put a bullet in your head the first time you met her. Lady Intro *'Dante': It’s hard to work in time for a date with all this fighting. Lady: I thought I told you that I’m not into men who reek of blood. Demitri: Hm? But I haven’t drank any blood for some time now. Victory *'Demitri': A droll show. It could be that you just don’t understand my refined tastes. Lady: With moves like that? Dante, is this guy joking? Dante: Us commoners just can’t understand the lofty ideals of nobles Lindow Intro *'Demitri': Ah, a man with the right hand of a devil. Lindow: It’s a little different. This is from an Aragami, so it’s more like the hand of a god. Dante: A “god hand” eh? I like the sound of that. Victory *'Demitri': Your arm is intriguing. It’s an Aragami, you said? Lindow: Yeah, I think I’m finally starting to get used to having it. Dante: It looks like it’d be pretty good for tossing demons. Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': How can a vampire walk around in the daylight, huh? It's a mystery, it is. Demitri: The rays of the sun cannot reach me as long as I have this aura. Dante: So it's like sunblock cream. Mystery solved. Rikiya Intro *'Rikiya': Demitri... The evil emanating from you is overwhelming. Demitri: So, you can feel the power flowing within me! Dante: Hey, anybody could tell with an aura like yours. Sänger Intro *'Demitri': So they seek to stand in my way... Dante, I'll let you deal with this. Sänger: Dante, shoot down all who would stand in our way! Dante: You both could learn a bit about working with others. Victory *'Dante': You'd make a pretty good hunter, Sänger. Sänger: The sword who smites demons... Not bad. Demitri: I know another hunter with a ridiculous looking sword. Saya Intro *'Saya': Oh, Demi-demi, would you mind introducing me to your handsome partner? Demitri: Are you seriously thinking of trying to seduce a hunter, vixen? Dante: I think I’ll leave you Japanese yokai to the experts. Tron Intro *'Servbots': Dante! Demitri! Let’s give it our best! Demitri: Why must we fight alongside such things? Dante: Hey, it looks like they’ve got a lot of guts to me. Ulala Intro *'Ulala': Demitri’s aura is so bright! Demitri: Hahaha! I’m Batmaster! Dante: Who would’ve thought so many demons would have a sense of humor? Victory *'Ulala': Dante, a few words on your victory for your family! Dante: Heh, okay... Don’t worry, I’ll clean up your mess, dad. Demitri: The son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, eh... Valkyrie Intro *'Valkyrie': We must protect the balance of the world. Dante: It’s pretty cool seeing a demon and an angel working together. Demitri: I have no intention of growing accustomed to it. It would only make conquering the dark world more difficult. Victory *'Demitri': An excellent victory. I wish I could toast it with a goblet of fresh blood. Dante: How about we do the same with some pizza or strawberry sundaes, Valkyrie? Valkyrie: Um, they both sound fattening, so I think I'll pass. Vashyron Intro *'Demitri': A mercenary from another world. Let's see what you can do. Vashyron: Just sit back and check out my skills in action. Dante: Heh, sounds like me. Let's get this party started. Category:Quotes